Garrett Blackburn
Garrett Blackburn is a 2016-introduced and all-around character and the son of the Phoenix from Greek Mythology. Originally from Monster High, Garrett is part of the Mythology Program. In the destiny conflict, he is on the Royal side, despite calling himself a Roybel at times. Character Personality Garret is a kind, friendly and gentle soul. Though, get him made and its trouble. While he doesn't have a temper, temper, he can still get annoyed. He is self-conscious about his wings and doesn't like to show them, his mother and the Rais are the only ones to actually know that he has wings. Appearance Garrett is tall, yet slightly muscular, lean and pretty hot in male terms. He has shaggy, black hair with streaks of red and orange, and bright light blue eyes, which stand out against his tanned skin tone, and a pair of dark tan wings, though he tends to keep those out of sight. He is mostly seen in the colors, black, red and orange. Interests and Hobbies Sports Garrett enjoys doing sports, mostly with Dragons. Is part of the Bookball team and one of the faster players (not as fast as Cerise Hood) but still fast enough. Outdoors Garrett enjoys being outdoors. He's not much of a indoor person, which is probably due that he is a "bird" and wants to be free. While not in class, you can see him outside. When no one is looking, Garrett often spreads his wings alone. Jasper is the only person to know of his wings. Dragon caring Having had a summer job with the Rais working on their ranch, Garrett is skilled in dragon caring. He does not know how to train as that was mainly Jasper and her father's jobs. Myth How they go Main: Phoenix How Garrett fits into it As the son of the Phoenix, Garrett is next in line to be the next Phoenix. Viewpoint on Destiny Garrett has no issue being the Next Phoenix. He wants to follow his mother, but also wants to find his own path. Abilities Powers * Black-Pyrokinesis: As the son of the Phoenix, Garrett was born with the power to manipulate fire, however, in his case, his fire burns black. ** Fire generation: Garrett is able to generate fire at will. He has complete control over it and uses a snap in order to have him summon his fire. * Understanding birds: As the son of the Phoenix, also a winged creature, bird, Garrett is able to understand birds. And as his mother is normally in his Phoenix form, he's learned how to communicate with her. * Form change: Garrett is also able to transform from a human form form to his phoenix form, where he turns into a jet black phoenix. He doesn't like to change if he can help it, but only changes at home for his mother. He has a better time understanding her when his phoenix form since his mother is always in her phoenix form. * Flight: When in his phoenix form, Garrett is capable of flight. Though he doesn't go very fast, as he doesn't want to be caught flying. Garrett is capable of flying in his human form due to his wings, but doesn't go out much because he doesn't want anyone to see his wings. * Immortality: Since his mother turns into ash and then is reborn, Garrett has the same power, though he finds it as a curse most of the time. Skillset * Knowledge on dragons: Garrett learned things on dragons including how to care and the types of food they like. Relationships Family Mother - Sky Blackburn Garrett's mother is the legendary Phoenix (when in her human form she uses the name Sky Blackburn); he never knew his father. He grew up in the Monster World version of Greece before moving to the world of Ever After, though he is still unsure why his mother decided to move. He has a normal Mother-Son relationship and while growing up, he was a big Mama's Boy, seeing she was the only adult in his life. Of course, while growing up, Garrett was normally in his Phoenix form. Future Daughter Pyrrah is Garrett's future daughter, who he has a years after graduating from Ever After High. Friends Jasper Rai Garrett's very best girl friend is Jasper Rai. Like him, she was a Monster Transfer. They both know what it is like to transfer but keep a secret from the other students knowing who they really are. Garrett cares for Jasper, but only in a brotherly type way. They saw each other a lot during the summers back in the World of Monsters, due to Garrett working for her father. Garrett, along with Ivy, tried to help Jasper get over her shyness, and unknown to the both. Ivy de Erevos TBA Zane von Olympus Garrett's best guy friend would definitely be Zane. They are cool with each other and often talk about random things. Garrett is also the one Zane often goes to when he rambles or rants about his sister. However, Garrett has yet to reveal his wings to Zane. Apolline Helios Garrett gets along fine with fellow Greek Mythos kid Apolline. COMING SOON Romantic interests Unknown to many, Garrett finds Ivy de Erevos very cute but much like her is afraid to tell her. Pet Garrett has a pet female dragon named Blazar, who is pure black and breathes black fire. Garrett loves Blazar very much and is often seen grooming her a lot. Blazar is also highly protective of Garrett and if she gets upset, its hard to calm her down. Outfits Class Schedule Trivia * His birthday is June 11th * Garrett speaks with a Greek and Rome accent, but it's not very noticeable. * Garrett can't cook to save his life. Gallery Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Rebels Category:Greek Mythology Category:Characters Category:Rome Mythology Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Greek Mythology Category:Royals Category:Rebels Category:Rome Mythology